Reiko Ando
|image = |caption = |fullname = Reiko Ando |alias = The UltimateBy the Narrator The Strongest Woman in the Universe |age = |blood = |species = Terran |homeplanet = Unknown |hair = Brown |eyes = Brown |height = |weight = |affiliation = |profession = Fighter |business partner = |ship = |weapons = Ando Comprehensive Fighting Style |manga appearance = |anime appearance = "The Strongest Woman in the Universe" |na voice = Mary Elizabeth McGlynn |jp voice = Yuriko Yamaguchi }} is a the long-running woman's champion of the Universal Strongman Tournament, and is deeply in love with Fred Luo. Biography Early Life Reiko Ando met Fred Luo and fell in love with him. Fred, a gay man, was not romantically interested in Ando and made her a deal to get rid of her. He "promised" he would marry her if she won the Universal Strongman Tournament five times in succession. While he was sure she would not be able to do so, she managed to win the tournament four years in a row and planned to win it again. "The Strongest Woman in the Universe" Desperate for help, Fred Luo approached Gene Starwind before Ando's fifth tournament and begged him to find a way to keep her from winning, and thus, marrying Fred. Seemingly unable to enlist Aisha Clan-Clan in the tournament to fight her, Gene disguises himself as a woman and plans to fight Ando himself. She appears as Gene's first opponent and, despite having trouble adapting to his dodging and taunting, eventually grapples him and throws him to the floor, knocking him unconscious and winning the fight. While she does not fight Aisha, she can be seen defeating her opponents and making her way to the final rounds. Despite her winning streak, she quickly loses to a fierce competitor, Iraga, only nineteen seconds into the first round. While being escorted to the infirmary after the match, she meets an overjoyed Fred, who claims that "there's really nothing to discuss" about their relationship anymore. Determined, she begs Fred for another chance, who nervously agrees but iterates that she should "take her time" first. Embracing him, she accidentally injures his hand and back, and later appears in a bed next to his in a hospital. Characteristics Appearance Reiko is a woman in top physical condition. She is tall, towering over the likes of Gene and sporting a muscular physique. She sports brown hair tied in a ponytail and brown eyes. Despite her masculine body, her face is conventionally feminine. Personality As elicited by her winning of the Universal Strongman Tournament four times in a row, she is determined to become Fred's bride. During her match with Gene, she is confident that she will be able to win a fifth time, but is also shown to dislike a disguised Gene's lack of professionalism during the fight, and is easily angered at his taunting and arrogance. Abilities Reiko is an extremely competent fighter, strong enough to knock out Gene in a single throw, and quickly advance through the tournament by easily defeating the other competitors. She appears to be unable to contain her own strength, unintentionally injuring Fred in her embrace. Trivia *Reiko Ando's voice actor, Mary Elizabeth McGlynn, also voiced "Hot Ice" Hilda. Gallery Screenshots Ra1.png Iragareiko.png Ra2.png Ra5.png Ra10.png Ra4.png Ra11.png Ra9.png Ra12.png Fred-and-Reiko.jpg Concept Art Reikoandoconceptart.png References Category:Outlaw Star Anime Category:Outlaw Star Character Category:Characters Category:Minor Characters